Going Home
by SexyPunk54
Summary: They were headed home for the summer. They got more then they expected. CHASE/ANDIE. IT'S NOW COMPLETE!
1. Going Home

**Going Home:**

Chase Collins rolled over in bed, blindly reaching for his fiancée. When all he felt were cold sheets, he lifted his head from his pillow. It was then that he smelled the aroma of bacon cooking. Chase grinned and got up from the bed, slipping on a pair of boxers and headed out to the kitchen.

Her voice stopped him in the doorway.

"Are you going to call every five minutes now?" She asked with a smile. She listened to the voice on the other end. "He's still asleep so how could I have told him? I'll tell him when he gets up."

Chase watched her place bacon and eggs on two plates. She poured a cup of coffee for him then a cup of tea for her.

"Yeah, I'll see you later today Blake." Andie said hanging up the phone. When she turned she let out a little scream and dropped the phone. "Jesus Chase, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry babe." Chase said, "What did Blake want?" Chase grabbed the two plates while Andie grabbed the two mugs.

"He's been having some problems with his class. Something about they aren't partnering good enough and he wants us to come up and see what we can do to help."

"Why didn't you tell him to stick it? This is our only time off." Chase said

"I know baby, but he sounded kind of desperate. Plus I want to see Moose and Sophie. Remember they moved back to Baltimore." Andie said with a grin, "And Tyler and Nora are there too. And we were heading down there in a couple weeks anyway."

"Babe, do you know how long it take to get to Baltimore from Brooklyn? It takes three hours."

"I know but it could be like a mini-reunion." Andie pouted, "Please baby?"

She tried to hold in her smirk when she saw Chase slowly breaking down. He never could deny her anything.

Chase sighed. "How long are we staying?"

Andie grinned throwing her arms around his neck. "Blake didn't exactly tell me a time limit but Tyler already agreed to let us crash at his and Nora's house."

"When are we leaving?" Chase asked.

"As soon as we're done eating." Andie said and Chase nodded.

After they were done with breakfast, together the couple did the dishes.

"Are we bringing them with us?" Chase asked as he packed clothes into a duffle bag. He glanced over to see if they were still asleep.

"Do you think we should?"

"It's up to you."

"She might get lonely and upset but he's normally okay with being left alone." Andie said.

"You know if we bring one, we have to bring the other." Chase said.

"I know."

"You don't want to leave them alone."

"I can't help it if I don't want to leave them."

"So I take it, we're taking them with us?"

"I love you." Andie said. She reached over and grabbed a black leash and a blue one. "Duchess, Duke."

Chase watched with an amused smile as the two Siberian Huskies jumped up, skidding across the hardwood floor to get to Andie. "Why the leashes?" Chase asked

"We have to take them out in Baltimore, I don't remember if we need to have leashes on dogs." Andie said.

Duke and Duchess were two of the most well behaved dogs. Chase and Andie had them since they were puppies and trained them really well.

Chase nodded and said, "What car are we taking? Your Jeep or my Mustang?"

"I don…" Andie started but was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Miss West. This is Simon Fuller."

Andie smiled and said, "Mr. Fuller, what can I do for you?" She took a seat on the bed.

"The new season of So You Think You Can Dance is coming up in a couple of months. I wanted to ask if you and your fiancé would like to become the hip hop choreographers." Simon said

"Can you hold for just a second?"

"Certainly."

Andie held the phone to her thigh. "Chase."

"Hmm."

"Simon Fuller is on the phone."

"The 'So You Think You Can Dance' guy?" Chase asked

"The one and only. He wants to know if we want to be choreographers on the new season. Are we free? Do we even want to do it?" Andie asked

"We are free and I'd do it, but it's up to you." Chase said

Andie picked up the phone. "Mr. Fuller, are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Chase and I would love to be on your show." Andie said

"Wonderful. I'll have my assistant send all the information to your email." Simon said

"Okay." Andie said. They exchanged pleasantries and hung up. "Hmmm, well that was cool. I was wondering what we were going to do all summer."

"Which car babe?" Chase asked

"Umm…the Jeep. Duke and Duchess like the wind." Andie said snapping her fingers. In an instant, the two dogs were at her side. Chase grabbed the keys and bags, while Andie held the door. 10 minutes later they were in the parking garage.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, you?" Andie asked

"Yeah. You got all the dog stuff right?"

"Yeah." Andie said nodding. Chase hopped in the driver's seat and Andie in the passenger's seat. "Let's get this show on the road."

Three hours, two coffee breaks, three bathroom breaks, and one food break later, Chase pulled up in front of Tyler and Nora's house.

"Finally." Chase muttered

"What?" Andie said

"We're here." Chase said more loudly.

"ANDIE!" Came a squeal. Andie turned to see a very pregnant Nora come out of the house.

"NORA!" Andie yelled. The two women met in the middle and hugged each other.

"Women." Chase muttered. He opened the door for the dogs. They waited till they were given the command to leave the car.

"Now remember, Teacup lives here, watch where you're going." Chase said to the dogs. Teacup was Nora's little Yorkie. Tyler couldn't be more ashamed because he had wanted a German Shepherd but one little pout from his wife and they were walking out with a Yorkie. "Go." Chase said and the dogs jumped down and left.

"Damn, I wish that little rat Nora got would listen to me like that." Tyler said from behind him.

Chase turned around and shared a manly hug with Tyler. "Hey man, thanks for letting us stay here."

"No problem. The guest bedroom is all set up. Maybe you could teach Duke to eat Teacup."

"I would but see Nora would be after me and so would Andie. I like my body parts attached to my body." Chase said. The two men laughed and got the bags out. They headed up to the guest room and after placing the bags in the room they went to find the girls.

"Where the hell could they have gone?" Tyler asked. They heard laughter coming from the back yard and went outside.

"There you are." Andie said when the boys stepped outside.

"What are you ladies doing out here?" Tyler asked

"We are enjoying the nice weather." Nora said

"Oh." Tyler said

Andie looked at her watch and got up. "We're going to bug Blake. Be ready around 5:30, Chase and I are taking you two out to dinner."

"We are?" Chase asked earning an elbow in his ribs from Andie, "I mean, we are."

Andie took the keys and walked out the front door. Chase went to turn around and leave but Tyler stopped him. "Hey Chase."

"What?" Chase asked

"How long was it before she had you trained?" Tyler asked with a laugh

Nora threw her fist into Tyler's stomach. "Don't mind him Chase, Tyler just doesn't want to admit that he's just as whipped."

Chase laughed before walking out front to Andie. "What took so long Boy Band?"

"Just talking to Tyler." Chase said getting into the front seat of Andie's Jeep. "You ready?"

"Yup." Andie said. Chase nodded and they were off, heading in the direction of the Maryland School of the Arts.

Andie was the first to get out when they pulled into the parking lot. "God, it hasn't changed."

"Andie, we haven't really been gone that long." Chase whispered into her ear while grabbing her hand in his.

"I know but I expected it to look different." Andie said following him inside. They walked into the office and up to the front desk. "Excuse me." Andie said to the young receptionist.

She looked up at the couple and her jaw almost dropped. "Oh my god! You're…you're Chase Collins and Andie West." She said

"Hi, and you are?"

"Jade." She said, "Mr. Collins isn't in his office right now. He's teaching a class."

"Could you tell us which one?" Chase asked. Jade stuttered out the room number and the dancing duo was off. When they reached the room Chase held the door open for Andie. The whole class just stopped what they were doing.

Blake laughed to himself. "Class, please welcome the two people who helped create this class, my brother Chase Collins, and my sister-in-law Andie West-Collins."

"Not yet Blake." Andie said laughing

"Might as well be." Blake muttered

Chase shook his head. "What's up guys?" He asked the class.

"You're hotter in person." One of the girls yelled.

Andie laughed as did Blake. Chase kind of blushed.

"Are you blushing Boy Band?" Andie asked

"No." Chase said.

"Everyone take five." Blake yelled. The three adults walked over to talk in private.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Andie asked

"They just don't get it. Which is why I was wondering…if maybe you would teach this class? It would only be for this semester and it is the last semester of the school year. Andie said you guys aren't busy. They might listen to you better then to me. With Tyler out, you two are all I got." Blake said

Andie looked up at Chase. "What do you think?" Andie asked

"I say we do it. We just got to tell Tyler that we might be staying longer then expected." Chase said

Blake nodded and walked in front of the class. "Everyone, I want to introduce to you, your new teachers…Miss West and Mr. Collins." Blake said before leaving the couple with the class.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Andie asked

"Is all you do hip hop?" A girl asked

"No, we've can do other stuff. We've done Latin ballroom, contemporary…" Andie said

One of the guys snorted in response. "Problem?" Chase asked

"Name's Matthew but you can call me Matt and hip hoppers can't do contemporary." Matt said

Chase nodded and turned to Andie. "You have your iPod right?"

"Yeah." Andie said. Chase leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Okay." Andie walked over to the CD player while Chase took off his shoes and shirt. Leaving him in his jeans and wife beater. Andie got rid of her own shoes and shimmed out of her pants to leave her in her tank top and shorts.

"Ready?" Chase asked

"Ready." Andie said pressing play on her iPod. The couple met in the middle of the room, waiting for the music to start.

A soft piano sounded and Chase and Andie, with their arms wrapped around each other, swayed to the music. Once Elisa's familiar voice sounded throughout the studio, Andie pushed her arms out from her side as Chase cradled her head against his chest. As quickly as Andie had gone into motion, she let her body fall limp, her legs sliding out from underneath her, trusting Chase to catch her. With all his strength, he pulled her back up to a standing position and guided her into a twirl. The twirl ended up with them wrapping their bodies around and falling onto the others back with a jerk. Andie came up, rolling her body with her arm, gripping Chase's hand as he walked her through another twirl, this time ending with him supporting her back in an almost backbend before quickly changing position so that she was leaning forward on the floor, one leg stretch behind her. Even that didn't last long because with ease, Andie was back on her feet twirling again, away from Chase this time.

She gripped his left arm and slowly slid down it, as if to coax him to dance with her while he stood solemnly. He unexpectedly threw her arm away with a quick swoop of his and guided Andie as she slid, almost like a baseball player at home plate before suddenly shooting her back up on her feet. With his front to her back, she wrapped her left leg and arms around him and together the melted towards the floor.

Chase broke free of Andie's grip and using one arm, he flipped in a semi-cartwheel while Andie stood in the background. Behind Chase, Andie threw herself to the floor and almost immediately afterwards, Chase did the same. The duo was back on their feet again and Andie hurried to wrap her arms around Chase from behind but he was seemingly fighting her grip with complicated arm isolations. Light-footedly, the duo twirled, kicked and jumped across the room, finally meeting each other in the back corner where Chase finally wrapped his arms around Andie from behind lovingly.

With a smile on her face and still wrapped in each others' arms, Chase and Andie twirled back towards the center of the room. While doing so, Andie threw out her legs, knowing Chase was supporting her from behind. After another twirl they released each other to face each other. Andie placed her hands on his sides and the two again swayed to the music, Chase with his eyes closed, soaking in the emotion of the dance. Chase shot his left hand out from his side and Andie was quick to catch it with right one pulling it back in towards the body. And just like Newton's 3rd law of motion that every action has an equal and opposite reaction, Chase's right hand shot out, again being caught by Andie's left one pulling that one in as well. Then both his arms came up at his sides, Andie still attached and they shared a kiss, all the while swaying to the music. As they kissed, their hands found their way to Chase's face and Andie pushed off, leaving Chase's hands alone on his face as she ran around the room, gaining speed. Chase, waiting for Andie to run back to him, moved his arms and body sharply and finally turned to the back of the room just in time to catch Andie as she threw herself at him. He caught her, her right leg thrown limply over his shoulder. Jumping down from his shoulder, she then let her body go limp again only to fall into Chase's arms.

Pulling her back from the ground, Chase pushed Andie towards the back of the room causing her to push him back towards the front before falling limp again. Chase turned her to the side which seemed to put more life into her because once again she twirled away from him. She ended up so close to the watching students, waiting for Chase to wrap his strong arms around her. It was her turn to fight his grip and with twisted arms he whipped her around in his arms so that she ended up facing him and for the last time she fell limp. Slowly he let her melt towards the floor as the music faded away. (**For the video check out my profile)**

After the music stopped it was dead silent in the room. "Hip hoppers can do contemporary." Chase said putting back on his shoes. Andie slipped on her pants and shoes.

"Pair up and we'll do some improvising." Andie said

Chase and Andie stood side by side next to the radio. The first couple came up.

"Names?" Chase asked

"I'm Anthony and this is Dana." Chris said.

Andie nodded and quickly flipped through her iPod. She put Low by Flo-Rida on and watched the couple for a minute.

"Wait a second." Chase said. Andie paused the song. "You guys look like you don't trust each other. The first part of a partnership is trust. If you don't trust the other person, nothing you do is going to work."

He pointed at Andie. "Come here." He said waving a finger at her. Andie ran up to him and when she got within arms length, he threw her up in the air, letting her come back to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they held hands. Chase let the rest of her body fall to the floor, stopping her head an inch off the ground. Leaving her dangling Chase looked up at the class.

"How many of you are willing to do this right now?" No one raised their hands. "That's what I thought." Chase said standing Andie on her feet. 45 minutes later Chase and Andie were heading towards Blake's office.

"So how did it go?" Blake asked

"They're going to need work." Chase said

"A lot of work." Andie added.

**Thank you all for reading this. I want to thank my beta Brittney, she's the one who wrote that phenomenal dance scene, thanks so much Brittney. I'll need at least 5 reviews till continue. Reviews make me write, reviews bring new chapters.**

** --SexyPunk54--**


	2. Getting to Know Them

**First off I would just like to say thank you to my first five reviewers, Ayrtha21keybladewielder, Bella1992, x-StarlitDreams-x, truelover, and McSteamyFan1980. And everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much. This chapters for all of you.**

**Getting to Know Them:**

Chase twirled Andie around, keeping time with the music. They watched themselves in the mirror as Andie's back molded to Chase's chest. Someone cleared their throat behind them causing Andie to jump and turn around to see Blake standing there.

"You two still look like you did in high school. So much love and passion in the dance…in each other. That's one of the many reason I need to talk to you."

"Oh…that doesn't sound good." Andie said.

"No it is, I promise. There are six couples in your class that are seniors. They need some work for their showcase. They have all the steps; they're good at what they do, obviously. The partner thing just…isn't clicking for some reason." Blake said.

"Who are they?" Andie asked.

"Oh umm…" Blake pulled out a clip board. "Matthew Peters, Olivia Flynn, Anthony Williams, and Dana Messer." Blake told the dancing couple.

"So…what exactly would you like us to do?" Chase asked

"Make it click." Was all Blake said before walking out of the studio.

"What the hell does that mean?" Andie asked

"I don't know babe." Chase said. After class was over they told the two couples to stay after class.

Andie smiled at them. "You guys have exactly three months 'til the showcase. Out of the three couples, do any of you have a routine?" No one raised their hands. "That's what I thought. So from here on out this is how it's going to be." Andie formulated the situation in her head. "Matt and Olivia…you'll meet us here every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday after school 'til five."

Chase caught on to her plan and said, "Anthony and Dana you two will be here after school 'til five on Thursday and Friday and on Saturday from twelve 'til two."

The four teens nodded their heads. "Okay."

"Since it's Tuesday we'll be starting with Matt and Olivia." Andie said before dismissing them. After they cleared the room Andie looked at Chase. "What are you thinking?"

"We weren't this hard to teach." Chase said

"That's 'cause we had a connection. We need to get them to connect."

"How?"

Andie thought for a minute. "I have an idea." Andie said. She discussed her plan with Chase and Chase agreed wholeheartedly. After the final bell Matt and Olivia walked into the room.

"Welcome. I want the two of you to start stretching." Andie said, "Okay like Chase said, the first part of a partnership is trust and it always has to be there."

"Olivia I want you to close your eyes." Chase said. He walked over to Matt and placed Matt's hands on Olivia's hips.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked with her eyes still closed.

"I want you to give yourself over to Matt. Trust him to be there for you." Chase said. He motioned for Matt to lift Olivia up. As her feet left the ground, Olivia's eyes shot open.

"Don't think about it, focus on him." Chase told her.

"Forget about everyone else. It's only you and him." Andie assisted.

"Do you trust him? Do you feel safe in his hands?" Chase said.

"I don't know." Olivia said

"You either do or you don't." Chase said

"I trust him."

"What?"

"I trust him!"

"I can't hear you."

"I TRUST HIM!" Olivia yelled

"Open your eyes." Andie said. When Olivia did, she noticed that she was upside down, in the same position that Chase had held Andie in when they were showing the class about trust.

"Holy hell." Olivia said.

"Put her down, Matt." Andie said. Matt sat Olivia on her feet. Andie walked over to them and handed the couple the iPod. "Pick a song that you both like and we'll work on it."

Olivia and Matt looked at the iPod for about five minutes before Olivia handed Andie back the iPod, "This is the one."

Andie looked down at the choice. "Nice song."

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"Sexy Love by Ne-Yo." Andie said. In Andie's head it all played out like a movie. "I have the perfect routine for you two."

Chase smiled at her. "Care to share with me?"

"Maybe Boy Band but only if your good." Andie grinned back at him.

The two couples worked on the routine until it was time to stop. Matt and Olivia left the couple by themselves. "They remind me of us."

"How?" Chase asked.

"They think they don't like each other but the attraction's there." Andie said, "I see us in them."

"Come on baby, I'm hungry." Chase said

"You're always hungry."

"You're gonna get it." Chase said.

Andie smiled and began to run around the room. "Only if you can catch me."

Chase got up from his spot on the ground. "You seem to forget who has the longer legs."

In a couple quick steps Chase scooped up Andie into his arms. "Gotcha now."

"You've always had me." Andie said, "What do you say we get the dogs and some food and have picnic?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Good." Chase and Andie headed out to her Jeep and drove to Tyler and Nora's house.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Tyler asked, when he noticed them calling the dogs.

"We are going to have a picnic." Andie said, scratching Duke on the head. Duchess was next to Chase who was stroking her head.

"Have fun you two." Nora said before turning back to the TV.

"Remember, if you have sex in public, it's public indecency." Tyler yelled over his shoulder on their way out.

"TYLER!" Nora yelled hitting her husband on the chest.

Chase and Andie just shook their head and got in the Jeep. Andie placed the leashes in the back seat with the dogs.

"Where are we getting food at?" Andie asked.

"Umm…what do they have around here? There's Taco Bell, Burger King, Pizza Hut, and Wendy's. Take you pick." Chase told her.

"Taco Bell." Andie said. They pulled into a shopping center. "Wait. Drop me off at the Pet Store so I can get them some treats while you get the food."

"Alright baby." Chase pulled up outside the store.

Duchess whined and put her head on Andie's shoulder. "You want to come in?" Andie asked the dog before grabbed the blue leash. "I'll take her and you take him." Andie said placing the Duchess on a leash.

"Okay. I'll be back in ten minutes." Chase said, "Be careful." He called to her as she went in with Duchess at her side.

Andie walked down the leash and collar aisle. She picked up a black rhinestone collar.

"What do you think?" She asked holding it out to the dog. Duchess whined and Andie shook her head. "I didn't like it much either." Andie said heading over to the dog treats.

"What kind of treats do you want?"

"So glad to know I'm not alone." A voice from behind her said

Andie turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You were just talking to your dog. I do it to mine all the time, glad to know I'm not alone." He said with smile.

"Oh."

"I'm Shane."

"Andie." Andie picked up a couple different dog treats.

"That's a pretty dog you got there. Purebred Husky?" Shane asked

Andie nodded her head. "Her name's Duchess."

"I have a Rottweiler named Bear."

"Cute." Andie said. Andie went to turn around but her arm hit the shelf, knocking the treats out of her hands. "Shit."

"Here let me help." Shane said.

Shane was handing her a bag when she heard a voice say her name. "Andie?"

Andie looked over and smiled. "Chase, what are you doing in here?"

"I was worried." Chase said with Duke by his side. Duchess pulled on the leash and Andie let her go where she could walk over to Duke. "Who's this?" Chase asked pointing to Shane.

"I'm Shane." Shane said sticking out his hand to Chase.

Chase shook it. "I'm Chase…Andie's fiancé." Chase took the bags from Andie and handed her the two dog leashes.

"Well I must be going." Shane said, "It was nice to meet you Andie."

"You too." Andie said

Chase waited till the man walked away. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and you have men flirting with you."

"He wasn't flirting."

"Yes, he was."

"Well I only have eyes for one man so anyone can flirt with me but I'll never notice." Andie said leaning up to give him a kiss.

**Thanks again to my beta Brittney. Without you it's be a whole lot messer. Hope you like it, please read and review. Tell me what you think…even if you hate it.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	3. Unexpected

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much for you time. I really appreciated all the kind words. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Unexpected:**

Andie and Chase let the dogs out of the Jeep, Chase holding the bags of food while Andie had the dog leashes. They walked around for a few minutes before finding a nice spot under a tree and settling down to eat.

"What'cha get?" Andie asked.

Chase tossed her a grin. "All your favorites; hard tacos, soft tacos, grilled chicken taquitos, grilled steak taquitos, a chicken quesadilla, and last but not least a cinnamon twist for the lovely lady." Chase said while pulling everything out. "What do you want first?"

"Umm…the taquitos." Andie said while opening a bag of dog treats. "Duchess…play dead." Andie said and Duchess rolled over on it back with her legs in the air. "Good girl." Andie said tossing the dog a treat.

"Duke…revive her." Chase and Andie watched with amusement as Duchess went back to playing dead and Duke went over and nudged her with his nose, Duchess instantly springing up.

"Good job, Duke." Andie said tossing Duke the treat. "Thank you." She told Chase as he gave her her taquito.

"You're welcome." Chase said eating a soft taco.

When the couple was done eating, Andie and Chase threw their trash away.

Chase sat down with Andie between his legs.

"Duchess, down." Duchess did as she was told. "Sit." The dog did. "Come." Andie said and the dog walked up to her. "Good girl." Andie fed her a treat. "Baby can you hand me that bag." Andie asked pointing to pet store bag.

"Sure." Chase handed her the bag. She pulled out a soft chew toy football. "Here let me." Chase said taking the toy out of her hand and said, "Duke…go long." Duke took off running and Chase threw the football. Seconds later Duke came back with it in his mouth. "Good boy." Chase feed him a treat. The two played with the dogs for a little bit longer.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Can we just walk around?" Andie asked.

"Of course." Chase took her hand in his and the dogs leashes in the other.

"I forgot how beautiful Baltimore was." Andie said.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Andie just laughed. "That was cheesy Boy Band."

"I try to be romantic and you tell me it's cheesy." Chase placed a hand over his heart like he was hurt by her words. Andie saw the grin tugging at the sides of his mouth and shook her head. Chase saw her yawn. "Tired?"

"A little." Andie said resting her head against his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home." Chase said. They walked together around the park to the Jeep.

Chase opened the door and the dogs jumped in. Andie climbed in her seat, snuggling down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Andie said, "Just a little worn out. I'm not use to training so hard anymore. I forgot what it was like in high school."

"I know and I thought we were in good shape." Chase said intertwining his hand with hers.

"We _are_ in good shape." Andie argued. The pair was silent for the rest of the trip home.

When they got there Chase let the dogs out and discovered Andie was asleep.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he lifted her into his arms.

"I love you too." She muttered snuggling deeper into his arms.

Chase walked up to the door where the dogs were waiting. "Shit." He said to himself.

Lightly as he could with his foot, Chase knocked on the door.

Tyler opened the door. "What happened?" He asked when he saw Andie in Chase's arms.

"She fell asleep on the way over here." Chase said

"Oh." Tyler said. He moved out of the way. Chase carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Chase gently laid Andie down on the bed. He undressed her sleeping body and covered her up. "Sleep tight baby." He whispered. Chase stripped down to his boxers before joining her in bed.

--

"Alright Anthony…Dana, I want you to pick out a song that you're going to be dancing too." Chase told the young pair.

Anthony and Dana took the iPod that Andie handed to them and looked at the music.

"You got some really great songs on here." Anthony said.

"Thanks." Andie said.

Dana gave her the iPod. "We like _Bleeding Love_ by Leona Lewis." Dana said

"I like that one." Chase said

An hour later the four of them were dripping in sweat.

"Can we do that one more time?" Dana asked.

"Yeah." Andie said. Andie rewound the music a little and hit play.

Dana went to go up but lost her balance and came down. "Oh God!" She yelled holding her leg.

"Dana, are you okay?" Andie asked running up to her.

"It hurts…really bad." Dana winced.

Andie looked over at Chase. "We need to take her to the hospital to see what's wrong."

"Okay." Chase said. He lifted Dana into his arms and Andie grabbed their stuff.

"Can I come too? Just to make sure she's okay?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah." Andie said. Chase sat Dana in the back of the Jeep with Anthony while he and Andie rode up front. "Dana I need your home number so I can call your parents."

"It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?" Andie asked.

"Calling my parents. They are in Italy on business."

"Oh okay then." Andie said putting away the phone.

Chase swiftly pulled into a parking spot at Baltimore Memorial. He got out of his seat and walked to the back. "On three I'm gonna lift you up okay?" Dana nodded.

"One…two…three." Chase lifted her into his arms.

"Damn, you're even stronger then you look."

"Please, you're like Andie. You're lighter than a feather." Chase said. Dana just blushed and let Chase carry her into the hospital.

Andie went up to the desk. "Hi, umm…one of my students fell on her knee."

The nurse looked at the girl in Chase's arms. "What's your name?"

"Dana Messer."

"How bad does it hurt? Like on a scale of one to ten."

"About an eight and a half." Dana said

"Are you parents coming in dear?" The nurse asked

"Umm…they're away in Italy."

"Take a seat and they'll call you back."

The four of them took a seat in the waiting room. About an hour later Blake called Chase.

"Where are you?" He asked. They were supposed to have dinner with him and his wife Natalie.

"We had a little problem." Chase said

"What happened?"

"Dana fell on her knee. We're at the hospital getting it checked out." Chase said

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know how bad it is. The doctor hasn't looked at it yet." Chase said.

"Dana Messer." A nurse called

Andie looked over at Chase. "I'll take her back. You two wait here." She looked at Dana and said, "Do you need help?"

"No I think I can walk on it." Dana said, "Isn't that a good sign?"

"Yeah." Andie said lying through her teeth. She knew some people could walk on fractures. "Come on lets go." The two of them met the doctor who sat Dana in the wheelchair.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Michaels. It's a pleasure to meet your Miss. Messer and…"

"Just call me Andie." Andie said.

An hour later Andie and Dana came out into the waiting room. Chase stood up with

Anthony. "So what's the verdict?"

Dana sighed. "I have a massive contusion to my lateral patella."

Chase and Anthony both raised an eyebrow at the same time. "English please?"

"She has a bruise on the left side of her knee." Andie said.

"Why couldn't she just say that?" Anthony asked.

The girls laughed. "It was much funnier to see the looks on you faces." Dana said

"Ha ha ha." Chase said

"Also…I can't dance for a week or so. At least 'til the bruise starts to go away."

"What are we going to do about the dance?" Anthony asked

"Well…Dana can still be there and I'll be the substitute partner. That way you both won't be left behind."

"We can do that." Anthony and Dana agreed

"Anthony…is there anyone we need to call?" Andie asked

"No my cars at school."

"So is mine." Dana said

"Are you okay to drive?" Chase asked

"Umm…I don't know."

"Well when we get back to MSA. Chase, you can drive the Jeep and I'll drive Dana's car to her house and you can follow me there." Andie said. She looked at Dana. "That sound good?"

"Yeah."

After dropping Dana off Chase and Andie went home.

"I'm going to take a shower." Andie told him heading up the stairs.

"Okay." Chase said. Chase headed up the stairs carrying a tray. The tray was filled with junk food and sodas. Chase walked in the room and stopped in the doorway, looking at the bed. Andie was sprawled across the bed, sound asleep.

"Figures she'd fall asleep." Chase sat the tray down on the table and headed towards the bed. Just as he was about to move Andie he heard a warning growl. "Whoa there Duke." Duchess jumped up on the bed and laid down with her head on Andie's stomach. Duke laid between Andie and Duchess. The three of them took up the whole bed. "Guess I won't be sleeping here." Chase grabbed a blanket and went down stairs.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Chase jumped around to see Tyler laying on one of the couches. "What are you doing down here?"

Tyler sighed and said, "Apparently I don't sympathize with her pain. She also got mad when she heard me call that dog a rat. What did you do to Andie?"

"Nothing. Duke growled at me when I started to move her and Duchess came up and laid down along with Duke. They took up the whole bed. It was either the floor or here." Chase said. He grabbed a pillow and made himself comfortable on the other couch.

"Women…why do we put up with them?"

"Cause we can't live without them?" Chase offered

"I just wish Nora would hurry up and pop this baby out. I don't think I can handle anymore of her mood swings." Tyler said

"Come on man they can't be that bad. Nora's a small little thing and I can't picture her hurting a fly."

"Tonight she got mad because I made a face at her pickles, ice cream, and gravy. She said I thought that she was fat. She got so upset she was crying and then just like that she got angry. She threw a frying pan at my head. After I ducked she started crying again apologizing about throwing things at me and crying in the first place. I was so afraid she was going to get pissed because I started laughing." Tyler said.

"Damn I feel bad for you." Chase said laughing.

"Sure just wait till Andie gets pregnant. Then you won't be laughing." Tyler said turning over to his side and closed his eyes. Chase stayed staring at the ceiling.

**You know the drill, reviews keep my fingers a typing. Again, thank you Britt, for everything.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	4. One Day

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. That means so much to me. Here is the next chapter. Just a warning, chapters might become slower because my school is starting and I have to do school work (STUPID HOMEWORK!!) but I will do my best to update regularly. Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

**One Day:**

Chase and Andie rocked to the music, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Blake informed them this morning that the Board of Directors wanted them to perform a routine. Then Blake dropped another bomb shell on them. The Board of Directors didn't want them to do a hip hop routine.

"This is so hard." Chase whined.

"Come on Chase."

"This is impossible."

Andie wrapped an arm around his neck. "We've done this impossible before."

"You're right…from the top?"

"From the top." Andie said. They had just started the music when Blake rushed in.

"Where's the fire Blake?"

"Andie, Nora when into labor." Blake wheezed out.

"What?! She's one month early." Andie yelled. The couple rushed around the studio gathering their things.

"I'll be there after school is over." Blake said.

Andie nodded as they rushed out. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and noticed Tyler tried to call her three times. She dialed his phone number. "Tyler?"

"Andie, I've called you three times." He said

"I know my phone was on vibrate. Is she okay?"

"They took her back and the doctor's checking her out now. God Andie I came down stairs and she was lying on the floor not moving."

"Hold on, rewind. I was only told she was in labor. What happened?"

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

Andie waved a hand at him and listened to Tyler. "The doctor thinks she had a contraction and she fell. She hit her head on the side of the counter. The paramedics said she would be fine. She's been awake this whole time."

"Oh that's good. Listen we'll be there in like fifteen minutes."

"Alright, she's in room 374." Tyler said, "Listen I got to go, the doctor's coming out."

"Okay, bye." Andie hung up the phone.

"Is she okay?" Chase asked

"She hit her head on the counter when she had a contraction." Andie said, "She woke up and she's with the doctor."

They rode in silence the whole time. When they pulled up outside the hospital Andie almost jumped out of the car before it stopped moving. "Move your ass Boy Band."

The couple headed up to the Maternity Ward. Andie went up to the nurse. "Hi, we're looking for my sister-in-law, Nora Clark-Gage. She's in room 374."

"The doctor is with her right now. I'll come get you when he comes out. You can take a seat in the waiting room." The nurse said.

Andie took a nervous seat in the waiting room. Twenty minutes later they heard, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Andie almost burst out laughing. "I think the people down the block just heard her."

Tyler came out of the room, walking up to Andie and Chase. "Hey you two…Andie could you possibly go in there and sit by her. I don't want her to be alone and she doesn't really want me in there."

"Sure." Andie said getting up. She walked down to the door and knocked

"Go away Tyler."

Andie stuck her head in. "It's just me."

"Oh Andie, come on in." Nora said.

Andie came in and went over to Nora's side, taking the older woman's hand in hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Nora said, "Oh god!" Nora had a contraction and her hand tighten on Andie

"Damn woman you have a tight grip." Andie muttered under her breath. An hour later Andie ran out in the waiting room. "Tyler!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but the baby is coming and she wants you in there."

"Really?'

"Really, so you better hurry before you miss the birth." Andie said. Tyler nodded and took off down the hallway. Andie sat down with Chase and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank God. All that man did for the last hour was pace back and forth." Chase said

"He's the husband; he's supposed to do that. Imagine what you're going to be like when we have kids." Andie said. Chase kept quite while Andie played with Chase's fingers. A half hour later Tyler came out of the room with a smile on his face.

"Chase! Andie!" He called out, waving them down to the room. Tyler opened the door and the three went in. Nora was holding a pink bundle.

"I want you to meet Amber Marie." Nora said.

"Aw, she's so cute." Andie said.

"And…" Tyler said picking up another pink bundle. "Aurora Grace."

"Two of them?" Andie asked, "That's why you were a month early?"

"It's very common with multiple births." Nora said

Tyler sat by Nora's side. "Would you like to hold them?"

"Yeah." Andie said. She took Aurora while Chase took Amber. "They are so cute, Nora. They look just like you"

"Hey, they better look like me too. I put in for half of their creation." Tyler said.

"And I held them for eight months and went through labor. They better look like me." Nora argued playfully. "In all seriousness…Tyler and I would like the two of you to be the godparents of Amber and Aurora."

Chase smiled and said, "We would love too."

"Thank you guys." Andie said. The couple stayed with the new parents for a little more.

"Come on babe; let's leave the new mommy and daddy alone." Chase said.

"You're a daddy." Andie said hugging Tyler again. "And you're a mommy." Andie said hugging Nora.

"Little One, when you come back in the morning, could you bring the bag for Nora?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah sure." Andie said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Andie closed the door quietly and her and Chase walked down to the car. "They were too cute."

"Yeah they were." Chase agreed getting into the car.

"They were so tiny." Andie said, "I would love to be naming godparents one day soon. What about you?" Andie asked. She was waiting for a reply. When she didn't get one, she looked over at Chase. He was thin lipped and his hands were griping the wheel. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said

"Are you…"

"I said I'm fine." Chase said with a slightly higher tone.

"What's your problem?" Andie asked. "You been quiet all night and now you're yelling at me. I won't take your bullshit Chase. Tell what's wrong."

"You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"It's all this baby crap."

"Baby _crap_?"

"Ever since Nora went into labor all you've been talking about is having a baby. Baby this and baby that."

"I thought you wanted kids."

"I do but we're too young to be having kids. We have our whole career out in front of us." Chase said.

"People have careers and babies all the time."

"I don't want a kid right now."

"Oh so this is about you. What about me? What if _I_ want a baby?"

"You aren't getting one from me. We're too young Andie."

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the damn car!" Andie yelled.

Chase stopped and pulled over. Andie unbuckled her seatbelt and went to get out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk the rest of the way home." Andie said slamming the door.

Chase rolled down the window. "Andie get back in the car."

"Kiss my ass."

"Andie."

Andie swung around to face him. "Go to hell you stubborn ass."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that. Get in the car. You can be as mad at me as you want, don't talk to me for all I care but let me get you home." Chase said. Andie took a deep breath and got back in the car with Chase. "Thank you." Andie ignored him and he took off. When they got home Andie jumped out of the car and headed upstairs.

Andie walked into their bedroom and looked around. Duchess hopped up on the bed, resting her head on her owner's lap.

"Listen to me. This is something I have to do." Andie pet the dog.

Meanwhile Chase was down stairs in the kitchen. He pulled out his cell phone. "Tell me we're too young." Chase said when the person picked up.

"Chase? Are you okay?"

"Tell me we're too young." Chase repeated

"Tell me what's going on?"

"Damn it Blake, me and Andie got in a fight."

Chase heard Blake sighed. "About what?"

"Babies."

"Babies? I thought you both wanted them?" Blake asked

"We di…" Chase trailed off thinking he heard something.

"What?"

"Nothing, hold on." Chase said. He walked out into the living where he thought he heard the noise but there wasn't anyone there. "Must be my mind." Chase mumbled.

He walked back into the kitchen to see Duchess sitting there with something in her mouth. "Hey Duchess, what do you got there?" Duchess put it down then left. Chase picked up the letter and noticed it was from Andie. Chase opened the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Chase, _

_God this is so hard. If you're reading this then I'm no longer there. I don't know where I'm going but just know I'm okay. If anything's wrong I'll call Tyler or Blake. Please don't try and find me, and just give my space. I need to think some things through._

_All My Love. _

_Always and Forever, _

_Andie._

Chase stared down at the paper before reaching for his phone. "Blake…"

"What is it Chase?"

"Andie's gone."

**Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it. Britt, thanks again. Please review it's what gives all you good people new chapters.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	5. Working With The Enemy

**I know I probably pissed some people off when she left Chase. Sorry for that but here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love when you do.**

**Working With the Enemy:**

Andie got out of the taxi and paid the man. She grabbed her two bags and went up to the door. She knocked and sniffled. She had her head down wiping the tears away when the door opened in front of her.

"Andie?"

Andie looked up, with red puffy eyes. "Hey. I didn't know where else to go. I just…I need someone to talk to."

"Come on." He said opening the door wider for her. "Here let me take those." He took both bags from her. Andie came in and sat on the couch.

"Moose? Who was at the door?" Moose looked up as his wife came into the room. "Andie?"

Andie nodded and said, "Hey Soph…you look good."

"Why are your eyes red and puffy? Are you okay?" Sophie asked.

"Chase and I got into a fight."

"You and Chase? Mr. and Mrs. Lovey Dovey?" Sophie asked

"Yeah."

"Well tell us what happened?" Moose asked. Sophie handed a cup of hot tea and kept the other one in her hand. Moose rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nora and Tyler just had twins."

Moose jumped up. "Twins!" He turned to Sophie. "I told you they were having twins. She was too big just having one baby."

"Moose, not the time." Sophie said.

"Right, sorry. Continue." Moose said.

"So anyways, the whole time we were there ever time I mentioned babies, Chase would get quiet. As we were driving home I told him I would like to be naming godparents one day. He told me that we were too young to be having babies. We got in this big fight and I left."

"Oh honey." Sophie said. She came over to the couch Andie was sitting on and wrapped her in a hug.

"I just…I couldn't be there…with him." Andie said. Andie looked down at the clock.

"It's getting late and I have to go." Andie said.

"Where are you going to go?" Moose asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Andie said getting up. "Can I use your phone to all a cab?"

"No, I'll drive you where ever you want to go." Moose said.

Andie smiled and said, "Thank you."

Sophie hugged Andie one more time. "If you need anything, just call." Sophie said.

"I will." Andie said. Moose placed her bags into the car.

"Where am I dropping you off?" Moose asked. Andie gave him directions and they were off. It only took ten minutes to get to their destination. Moose placed her bags on the ground and hugged her. She took her bags up to the front door. The door was thrown open before she could knock.

"Andie." He said with relief. "You had everyone worried."

"I'm sorry Blake. Did Chase call?"

"He was on the phone with me when he got your letter."

"Could you not tell him I'm here?"

"Andie…"

"Please Blake…I'm just not ready to see him yet. Can I stay here for the night? If I can't, that's fine, and I'll stay at a…"

"Andie!" Blake yelled. "Come in." He said opening the door wider. He grabbed both of her suitcases from her and let her inside.

Andie looked around, "Where's Natalia?"

"She ran to the store. She forgot the icing for the cake."

"Oh."

Blake led her down the hallway to the guest room and put her bags in there. "You can stay in this room while you're here. Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you." Andie took a seat on the bed. Blake was at the door when he heard her. "He could have anybody…but he chose me."

Blake turned around, taking a seat next to her. "Me…the girl from the streets, who never had the best material things in life. I'm so scared that one day he's going to wake up and realize he could do better. That it was a mistake to be with me. We are so different and this fight just proves the point. What if he thinks I'm just trying to get him pregnant so I can trap him? He wouldn't think that would he?" Andie asked in desperation.

Blake took Andie face between his two hands. "Listen to me Andie. Chase loves you for you. He doesn't care what you had growing up. And I'm positive that Chase doesn't think that you only want to get pregnant so that you can trap him."

Andie nodded her head. "Thank you Blake."

"Anytime."

Andie looked at the clock and sighed. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep now it's been a long day."

"Okay." Blake kissed her head and got up. He got to the door when he turned around. "Can I…can I call Chase? Just to tell him that you're okay and you're safe."

Andie was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, just don't tell him I'm here."

Blake nodded and left Andie alone. He walked down stairs while dialing Chase's number. "Have you heard anything from Andie?" Blake heard as soon as the phone was picked up.

"I have and she's fine."

"Where is she?" Chase asked.

"She asked me to not tell you."

"What?"

"Look Chase you two got in a fight and now she needs some space. Would you rather give her, her space now or lose her forever?"

"Is she okay? Is she safe?" Chase asked.

"Yes to both. Goodnight Chase."

"Night." Chase hung up his phone.

Blake sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Why the long face?" Blake looked over at the door to see his wife, Natalia, standing there. He didn't even hear her come in.

Blake jumped to help with bags. "We better put these away before I explain everything." Blake suggested.

Natalia nodded and they put everything away. "Now tell me what happened."

"Andie's upstairs…her and Chase got in a fight."

"Are we talking about our Chase and Andie? Mr. and Mrs. We-Never-Fight?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, she just can't look at him from what she says."

"Wow, this must be serious for her to leave him."

"She didn't leave him." Blake defended. "She's just staying the night."

"For how many nights?" Natalia asked.

Blake looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know."

The next morning Andie headed into the kitchen. "Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for letting my stay last night."

"Your welcome here anytime."

Andie looked at him sheepishly. "Do you mind if I stay for one more night?"

"No. I'd rather you stay here then in some motel." Blake told her.

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me. You're my sister…family. Family always has your back." Andie nodded and grabbed a suitcase. "What's that for?"

"This is for Nora. I'm dropping it off to her at the hospital. "I'm going to grab a cab to the hospital. I'll be at MSA for class."

"Here let me take you." Blake said, "I meant to visit yesterday."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the Director, I can be late."

"If you say so." Andie muttered getting into the SUV.

"I say so." Blake started the SUV and they were off. Blake looked over at her. "Are you going to talk to Chase?"

"I'm going to work aren't I?" Was all Andie gave as a reply. Blake nodded. The rest of the ride to the hospital was made in silence. "Sorry…for being snippy."

"It's okay." Blake said. After visiting Nora, Tyler, and the two newborns Blake and Andie were off to the school. She got out and headed down to the classroom.

"Come on Andie, you can do this." Andie psyched herself up. She opened the door and went into the room. "Hey guys."

"Hey." They all greeted back.

"Can we talk?" Chase asked.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Why do you always have to be so fucking stubborn?" Chase yelled angrily.

"One don't raise your voice at me and two don't you dare curse at me either. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You walked out."

"'Cause you were being an ass."

"I was being an ass? At least I didn't walk out without telling anybody."

"I don't have to tell you where I'm going. You don't own me."

"That damn ring on your finger says I do."

"Fuck you." Andie said.

"God you are so infuriating."

"Well like I said, you're an ass."

"Yeah well you're a bitch."

"I've been called worse." Andie said.

"And I wish I never asked you to marry me." Chase yelled.

Andie's eyes instantly filled with tears. "I hate you." Andie said in a deadly serious way. With tears running down her face Andie turned on her heals and ran out of the dance studio.

Chase ran a hand through his hair. He regretted the words the second that they had come out of his mouth.

"Man that was cold." Matt said.

Chase didn't say anything; he left and went to Blake's office. "I screwed up."

Blake looked up at him. "Screwed what up?"

"Me and Andie got in another fight in class. I was just so angry and the words…the words just came out of my mouth."

"Chase what did you say to her?"

"That…that it was a mistake to ask her to marry me."

"DAMN IT CHASE!" Blake yelled slamming his fist on the desk. "How stupid can you be? Do you know what I sat through last night? Do you know how I sat there as she was crying and telling me how she was worried that one day you were going to say the exact same thing? I held her as I told her that it wasn't true. God damn it Chase, did you have to make a liar out of me?" Blake yelled.

Chase turned and walked out of the office, not saying a word. He drove to Tyler's heading straight up to the room him and Andie shared. He sat on the bed and looked over at the dogs. "Duke…come here boy." Duke growled and bared his teeth. "I take it, you don't like me too much either." Duke got up from his spot on the floor and left the room. "I'll take that as a yes." Chase's eyes fell on the photo next to the bed. It was of him and Andie, cheeks pressed together, smiling at the camera. It was on their graduation day and Blake had taken a million pictures of them. "Damn it, I fucked up." Chase said to himself. He got up from his spot and grabbed his keys.

--

Meanwhile, Andie was walking aimlessly around the park. She jumped when something hit her in the back, turning she saw a large Rottweiler coming her way. "Whoa there boy." Andie said as the dog slowed down.

"BEAR! Leave the nice lady al…Andie?" The guy said running up to them. Andie looked confused and the guy must have seen it. "It's Shane…from the pet store."

Recognition dawned on Andie. "Oh, right. Sorry it's been a bad day."

"I can see…you look like you've been crying. Want to talk about it?" Shane said gesturing towards the bench. Andie agreed and sat down. "So what happened?"

Andie sighed. "In a nutshell…my fiancé and I got into a disagreement. We exchanged some pretty hurtful words and I left." Andie said.

"That's really bad." Shane said leaning in closer. Andie tried to discreetly scoot away. "Your fiancé must be an asshole to let you go." He moved closer to her. "You are very beautiful Andie."

Andie jumped up. "Look I really have to be going."

"Why don't you stay? We can talk some more." Shane said standing also.

"Listen…I'm sorry if I sent you the wrong signals…but Chase is my first and my last love. No disagreement is going to change that." Andie said. She went to walk away but Shane grabbed her arm hard.

"Don't walk away from me."

"Get off me." Andie said. She swung her leg back then up through his legs. Shane's grip immediately loosened and Andie shoved him to the ground. "Don't you ever lay another hand on me again. If you even think about it I have three big guys waiting at home who will be more then glad to kick your sorry ass." With that Andie walks away, heading towards Blake's.

**Thank you all for reading this chapter of Going Home. Please review it brings you new chapters. I have to thank Brit, my beta, thank you. There are only about 4 chapters left to the story. I hope you review and enjoy the story.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	6. Through the Good and Bad

**Thank you to everyone who reviwed the last chapter, it means a lot to me.**

Through the Good and Bad:

Chase got into his car and pulled out his cell phone. "Tyler, sorry to bother you man, but do you know where Andie is?"

"You mean she isn't attached to your hip?" Tyler asked with a laugh.

Chase mentally cursed himself. Tyler and Nora were still in the hospital with the girls and Tyler didn't know about Andie and his fight. "Listen…Andie and I got into a fight and she ran off last night. We exchanged some words today and she ran off again." Chase closed his eyes waiting for Tyler to go off like he normally did when anyone hurt his little sister.

Tyler didn't disappoint. "Chase I swear to God, if anything happens to my little sister, I will kill you, bury your body, and not lose a wink of sleep over it. Andie hasn't called me and she was only here for a little bit this morning to drop Nora's bag."

"If anything happens to her, you're welcome to kill me. I have to call Blake and check with him."

"When you find her call me and let me know she's safe." Tyler said.

"I will." Chase said. Chase hung up the phone and called Blake.

"Hello?"

"Blake, have you seen or talked to Andie? Do you know where she is?"

Chase heard Blake sigh. "She asked me not to tell you Chase."

"Damn it Blake, please." Chase said.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Blake asked.

"'Cause I need to make this right with her." Chase said.

Blake could hear the tears in his brother's voice. "Listen…Me and Natalia had a guest spend the night last night. She was small, a pretty brunette…you figure it out." Blake said before hanging up the phone. He gave Chase what he wanted and like he promised Andie, he didn't tell Chase 'she' was there.

Chase shut his phone. "What the hell…ANDIE!" Chase swung the car around and headed towards Blake's

He pulled up at the same time that Andie walked up the side walk. "Did Blake tell you where to find me?" Andie asked.

"No. I just thought you would go to someplace you know." Chase said.

"What do you want?" Andie asked.

"I want to talk to you." Chase said.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well that's too damn bad."

"Go away Chase." Andie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, we have to talk about this." Chase said. Andie made a mad dash for the door. She got in, slammed the door and locked it. Chase slammed on the door. "Damn it Andie."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"When you're ready…I'll be out here." Chase said taking a seat on the porch, leaning back against the door. Andie looked down at the shadow and silently takes a seat. Chase noticed her shadow too but decides against telling her he knows she's there. "The first time I saw you…in The Dragon, after you had just battled Tyler, I knew you were different. I could see it in your eyes. Dancing wasn't something that you just did. You put your whole soul and body and heart into the dance. Dancing is like breathing to you, which is one of the many reason I fell in love with you." Chase said, "Our first kiss was in rain, we had just won in The Streets and all I could think about was how good you looked all wet and breathing hard with that smile spread across your face. Your smile could brighten up a whole room." He told her. "Your smile could make my bad day go away. Your arms are home to me." Chase leaned his head against the door and took a deep breath. "I don't want to fight with you. I hate fighting with you. I love you too damn much to fight with you. I couldn't sleep last night 'cause every time I reached for you, you weren't there. And it was my fault that you weren't there. Because of my actions and my words." By that time Andie had tears freely slipping down her face. "Baby I love you so much. And if you want a baby, I'll make a hundred with you."

Andie jumped from her spot on the floor. Chase heard her move just as she threw open the door. "Do you mean it?" She asked. "You have to mean it. I don't want to force you into something and have you regretted it later."

"I could never regret making something so beautiful with you." Chase said.

Andie jumped into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too…so much." Chase whispered into her hair. When she pulled slightly away to look at his face, his eyes fell on her arm. "What the hell happened?" Chase asked.

"What?"

"What happened to your arm?" Andie looked down at her arm. There was a huge black and blue bruise in the shape of a hand. "Who the hell grabbed you? Are you okay?"

"You remember the guy, Shane, from the pet store?"

Chase nodded and connected the pieces. "That son of bitch." He yelled. He placed Andie on the porch and headed towards his car.

Andie ran and jumped in front of him. "Chase calm down."

"No, I'm going to kill him."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'd rather have you here then in jail. Plus I handled it." Andie said rubbing soothing circles on his chest.

"Handled it how?" Chase asked.

"Let's just say he won't be having kids anytime soon…maybe not ever." Andie said.

Chase realized what she was talking about. "Ouch, I almost feel sorry for the guy. You have a pretty mean kick."

"I do." Andie agreed. Chase swung her up into his arms, bridal style. He carried her into the house and went he got to the steps Andie asked, "And just where are we going?"

"The bedroom?"

"Why?" Andie asked with a knowing look.

"We're going to get started on that baby." Chase said. He carried her the rest of the way up stairs, slamming the door with his foot. "I love you." He whispered as he chased kisses down her neck.

"I love you more." She whispered back.

"Not possible." Chase said sitting up quickly to strip his shirt and hers before laying on top of her. Chase kissed down between the valley of her breast to her stomach. He placed a gently kiss on her stomach and she could feel his smile. "One day soon, my baby is going to lay in there. A perfect little girl with your looks and my personality. She's not going to date 'til I'm dead and can't kill the guy." Chase whispered to her.

"Oh we're having a girl now? And what's wrong with my personality." Andie asked, shooting up and arching her back when Chase ground his hips to hers.

"If she had your looks and your personality then I'd really have to keep her locked in the house." Chase said to her.

Andie nodded and brought his mouth down to hers. "Well I guess we better start on that little girl. Amber and Aurora need some to play with that's their age."

**Please read and review, it's what brings you new chapters. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and are happy that Chase and Andie are finally back together. On a sad note there are only 3 chapter left. Britt, my beta, I have to thank you. Again, Review, they keep me happy.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	7. The Dragon

**The Dragon:**

Chase's eyes tighten up as the light tried to make it past his eyelids. Chase repositioned his arm around Andie's waist, burying his head into her neck, trying to get back to sleep.

"It's time to get up Boy Band."

"I know but I don't want too." Chase said.

"Well we kind of have too." Andie said. She turned in his arms, so she was facing him. She ran her fingers though his hair.

"That isn't helping me get out of bed." Chase muttered against her neck. "In fact it's making me want to stay in bed even more." Chase told her as he placed soft kisses on her neck. When he leaned in to kiss her lips Andie jumped from the bed. "Hey that isn't fair." Chase muttered.

"If we start kissing, neither of us will be getting out of the bed. We need to go Chase; this is the last rehearsals before the Showcase." Andie said. She stretched, making Chase's shirt, that she had on, ride up her legs.

Chase almost groaned as the new skin was exposed "Andie, that only makes me want to pull you back on this bed more. You're such a tease."

Andie slapped him in the shoulder. "Shut up." Andie slipped away from his arms before he could grab her. "You better be up by the time I'm done." She bounced into the bathroom.

"What a tease." Chase muttered to himself. Then he looked at the half closed bathroom door. "Hey, how about we save water and…"

"No." Andie stuck her head out of the bathroom door. "Cause then we'd really be late." Andie went back in the bathroom and shut the door all the way.

Chase smiled when he heard the door lock. "Are you afraid I might come in there?" He yelled at the closed, and now locked, door.

"I know you too well Chase."

Chase leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "Such a tease."

"I heard that." Andie said.

"Good." Chase called out. Andie's response was to turn on the water, drowning Chase out. Chase pulled out his phone and called Tyler, telling him that he and Andie were okay now. Later that afternoon the two couples stood before them.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Andie said.

"Are you guys okay?" Matt asked.

Andie nodded and said, "We're more then okay. We have a surprise for the four of you."

"Really?" Dana said.

Chase nodded, "We know that you guys have been working extremely hard on the showcase…"

"And we couldn't be more proud of you…" Andie said.

"So we decided instead of spending our last rehearsal in the studio here…"

"And with your parents' permission of course…"

"We would like to take you out to a club and show them what you got." Chase finished.

Dana and Olivia were giggling to themselves.

"What?" Andie asked.

"Nothing, it's just so cute how you finish each others sentences." Dana said.

"We do?" Chase asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Olivia asked.

"Not really, people use to tell us that all the time in high school." Andie said.

"It's cute." Dana said.

Dana swung and hit Anthony in the shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Why don't you finish my sentences?"

"I…umm…" Anthony stuttered.

Chase decided to save Anthony. "So get your parents on the phone and see if you're allowed to come with us."

"Wait, we still have to get dressed." Olivia said.

"Okay, then if your allowed to go, meet us here at nine." Andie said, "It's a Friday so no school tomorrow."

"We want you to take the weekend off, spend it doing whatever you want. Monday we'll meet here right before the Showcase." Chase said.

"Okay." The group dispersed and headed towards their houses.

"Why did I just see four teenagers leave when they are supposed to be working on their routine?"

Chase and Andie turned to see Blake. "We are giving them a night of fun and practice." Andie said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"We're taking them to the Dragon." Andie said. She turned and looked at Chase. "We need to go to Blake's and get my stuff, then eat dinner, get changed, and be back by nine."

"We'll stop by Blake's on the way home, and then hit up…"

"Burger King."

"After getting dinner, we'll go back to Tyler and Nora's."

"Who are coming home tomorrow," Andie said.

"Right, then we'll eat, get changed, and have plenty of time to be back here."

"You two are doing it again." Blake said.

"What?" Andie asked.

"Finishing each others sentences. It's nice to know some things from high school haven't faded." Blake said walking away.

"Oh you know what?" Andie said while they were driving to Tyler and Nora's.

"What?"

"We should get the whole crew back together tonight." Andie said.

Chase tossed her his cell phone. "Call them up."

At nine, the four teens meet the two adults back at MSA. "All ready?" Chase asked.

"Yup."

"You guys can follow us." Andie said. They all got into their cars and pulled away from the school. Ten minutes later they were pulling up to The Dragon. "This is it."

"ANDIE!" Andie turned to see Kido coming towards her. The two girls hugged and were soon joined by Fly, Missy, and Sophie. The guys all stood back and laughed.

After the hug Hair looked at the four teens. "Who are they?"

"Oh. I almost forgot." Andie said. Once she introduced everyone they headed inside.

"Andie…come with me?" Sophie asked.

Andie gave Chase a kiss on the cheek before following Sophie. "What's up?"

"So…you and Chase are okay? Everything worked out."

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Good, I don't like to see you unhappy."

"Come, I feel like dancing." Andie grabbed Sophie's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

"Chase, looks like we're getting a show." Moose said tapping Chase on the shoulder. Both men turned to watch their women dance.

"Damn. I say we go join them." Chase and Moose headed out to the dance floor. Chase went up behind Andie and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I dance with you?" He asked when she turned around.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that too much."

"Possessive?"

"Yeah but in a really sexy way."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's got the most amazing eyes. I just get lost in them."

"You sound like you're really in love with this dude."

"I am. Completely and totally." Andie said wrapping her arms around Chase's neck. "I can't live without you." Andie whispered into his ear.

Chase kissed the side of her neck. "I can't live without you." He whispered softly back into her ear.

Sophie and Moose sat at the table watching them. "Told you they were going to be okay." Moose said.

"I think I said that."

"Whatever." Moose said. He turned towards the teens. "What are you four sitting here for?"

"What?" Matt looked up at Moose.

"Get out there and dance." Moose pushed Matt and Olivia towards the dance floor while Sophie pushed Anthony and Dana.

"Go dance." Sophie said.

The four teens went out to the dance floor. "Have fun." Andie said to them.

It wasn't long before DJ Sands saw them. "Hold up, hold up, hold up. Are my eyes deceiving me? Is the MSA crew in the house? Well aren't you going to give us a show?"

Andie looked at her crew "It's up to you guys?"

"Let's go." They said. Cable pulled out a CD from his bag and gave it to DJ Sands.

The group of friends was in the middle of the people circle. "Are we sure we remember this?" Chase asked.

"Totally." They all agreed. The music started up and the moves just poured out of the dancers. Everyone watched in amazement like they did that night. The group moving flawlessly as if they haven't been apart all this time. The group carried on all night, dancing the night away like they were seventeen again.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you. Sorry for the long time, I was in the process of moving and couldn't get to the internet. Britt, thanks again for everything.**

**SexyPunk54**


	8. The Showcase

**The Showcase:**

Andie watched Olivia as she sat with her back pressed to the mirrors. "Remind you of anyone?"

Andie looked up at Chase and smiled. "They all remind me of us. It's gonna be sad leaving here when we go back to Brooklyn."

"Come on." Chase stood and extended his hand to her. "We still need to get dressed."

"Right." Andie took his hand and stood up. "Guys…" She called out. The four nervous teens came closer to Andie and Chase. "We might not get the chance to talk to you after the showcase."

"We just wanted to tell you how proud we are of all of you." Chase said.

"You guys have come such a long way from when we first met you."

"So we just wanted to say…"

"Good luck out there and break a leg." Chase and Andie said at the same time.

"Good luck to you guys too." The four students said.

Andie did her makeup then Chase and Andie both got into their outfits.

"Damn you look hot." Chase said.

"Thank you."

"You nervous?"

"Every time." Andie answered.

"Welcome to the Maryland School of the Arts Senior Showcase." They heard Blake announce.

"He really needs to get a new introduction. He was saying that when we were here." Chase teased.

"We have a very special treat for you." Blake said, "Before the students come out here and perform. I have two former students and they're going to do something very special for us. Ladies and gentleman please welcome Chase Collins and Andie West." Blake introduced.

Andie and Chase took their spots behind the curtain. "Ready?"

"To dance with you? Always." Andie said as they curtains were pulled open. The soft music started to play and their bodies lifted into motion.

At the end of the dance Andie could hear Chase's deep breaths against her ear. "I love you." He muttered into it.

"I love you too." Andie said just as breathless.

Chase stood up and helped Andie to her feet. "You were amazing."

"Thanks, I know." Andie said with a teasing smile.

The couple bowed and left the stage, running right into Blake. "You two were wonderful. Thank you so much."

"Thanks. Me and Andie are going to get changed and get to our seats." Chase said. The couple changed quickly and found their seats. "Who's up first?"

"Umm…" Andie looked down at the program then at Chase. "Anthony and Dana." The lights changed and _Sexy Love_ by Ne-Yo came through the speakers. Andie grabbed on to Chase's arms. "Oh look how good they look." After the young couple was done Andie jumped out of her seat. "They were so good. I can't wait to see Matt and Olivia."

Chase pulled her back into her seat. "Sit down, you're disturbing the other people."

"Oh." Andie sat back down in her seat. "Sorry." She muttered. After three more people it was Matt and Olivia's turn. "I hope they do okay."

"They will." Chase said calming her fears.

"How do you know?"

"You helped teach them." Chase grinned at her. Andie snuggled into his side and faced the stage. Matt and Olivia preformed to _Bleeding Love_ by Leona Lewis and did it flawlessly. Andie out cheered some of the parents there for the second time.

"Come on." Andie said pulling him towards the backstage area. "You guys were amazing." Andie told the teens when they found them. She tried to pull all of them into her small arms.

Chase wrapped his arms around all of them. "Guys, I'm losing oxygen." Dana said. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I'm so proud." Andie said again.

Dana touched Andie's arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." Andie let go of Chase's hand. Giving him a _I'll-tell-you-later-let-me-find-out-what's-wrong-first_ look. "Let's go someplace a little quieter." When they stepped inside an empty classroom Andie turned to Dana. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. Before this class me and Anthony were just a couple. We couldn't even dance together 'cause we'd get on each others nerves. But you changed that, you changed not only me but all of us. I look at you and Chase and I want me and Anthony there is a couple years."

"Don't worry, you will."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I see the same thing in you and Anthony that everyone else told me that they saw in me and Chase." Andie said. The two girls hugged and then returned to the group.

"Everything okay?" Chase whispered into her ear.

"Perfect." Andie said.

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

Blake walked up to the two of them. "When are the two of you leaving for New York?"

"Trying to get rid of us already Blakey?" Chase teased.

Blake ignored his younger brother. "Natalia wants everyone for a last dinner before you and Chase leave." Blake told Andie

"Oh we'll be there. What time?"

Chase looked down at Andie. "I wish you'd stop making plans without me. What if I had something planned?" Chase said in a mock serious tone.

Andie caught the light in his eyes. "Do you?"

"No but that's not the point." Chase protested.

"Whatever." Andie rolled her eyes.

Chase leaned down, his hot breath teasing her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"You'll pay for that."

"Oh really? Will I like it?" Andie teased back.

"Maybe…maybe not." Chase kissed her forehead.

"Tease."

"Hey that's my line."

"Guys can be teases too."

"Oh really? How am I a tease?" Chase asked.

"One time you walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet, with no towel. You come over and start to kiss me neck and right as we're getting into it, you pull away. You said that we had to get to dinner and you walked into the bathroom and shut the door." Andie said folding her arms, "Oh and that time when we got done practicing and you were all sweaty, you know how much I like you sweaty, and you had to go and tell Blake it was okay to come to dinner." Andie finished.

"She's got you there." Blake told his little brother.

"Shut up Blake." Chase grumbled.

"Are you pouting?" Andie asked teasingly.

"No." Chase denied.

Andie rolled her eyes then looked at Blake. "We'd love to come to dinner. What time?"

"Umm…six will be good."

"Come on Boy Band." Andie said leading Chase away. "We'll see you later." She called over her shoulder at Blake.

"Okay."

Chase let Andie pull him for a little bit longer before asking, "Where are we going?"

"The Jeep."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm horny and we haven't had sex in almost ten hours."

"We driving home?"

Andie rolled her eyes. "No, that will take to long. We're going to do it in the car."

"Oh kinky, I like it." Chase said tapping her ass.

Andie reached into his back pocket and grabbed the keys, unlocking the doors. "Get in."

"Pushy, pushy." Chase said but stopped short when Andie's shirt hit him in the head.

"Come on Boy Band, we don't have long before we have to leave." Andie said climbing on top of Chase.

At six Chase opened the door to his brother's home. "YO Blake we're here!" he yelled.

"We can hear you." Natalia said coming into the room. "I heard you two did wonderful at the showcase tonight. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see it. Being a nurse doesn't give you a lot of the room to go to special things."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Blake taped everything." Andie said.

"What are we having for dinner?" Chase asked.

"Always thinking with your stomach." Andie rolled her eyes.

"That's the only thing he thinks with." Blake said

After dinner Chase and Andie shared a look. "What's up?" Natalia said seeing the look.

"Well…we have something to tell you."

"Are in trouble?" Blake asked.

Chase shook his head and grabbed Andie's hand. "Umm…we went out and got married today."

"WHAT!" Blake yelled.

"We realized we weren't into a big wedding. We wanted something private. So as Duchess and Duke as our witness, we got married." Andie said.

"What about everything we already planned?" Natalia asked.

"We canceled everything and got most of our money back." Chase said.

"Well then I guess all I can say is congratulations." Blake and Natalia said hugging the two newlyweds.

**FOR ALL THE DANCES IN THIS CHAPTER, GO TO MY PROFILE AND YOU WILL FIND THEM. Thanks for reading, please read and review. To Britt, again thanks.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	9. Going Back Home

**Going Back Home:**

Chase twitched his nose. Something was tickling it and it wouldn't move. Opening his eyes he saw that it was strand of brown hair, which was attached to the head lying on his chest. "Love you." He whispered kissing her head. Chase heard a tiny cry from the next room and got up from the bed, heading into the next room. "Now why are my god-daughters crying?" He asked them not expecting a reply.

"Because they're hungry."

"Why babies, what deep voices you have."

"Better to scare the boys away with."

"I thought that's what me and your daddy were for." Chase said turning to see Tyler shaking his head at the younger man.

"Can you change Amber while I change Aurora?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Chase picked up one of his god-daughters.

"We have to keep them quiet."

"Why?"

"I want to give Nora a day to sleep in and make her breakfast in bed. Think you can help me?"

"Yeah man." Chase said. Chase laid the baby on the changing table and looked at Tyler. "What am I suppose to do?"

Tyler tried to cover his laugh with a cough. "You unsnap her pajama's, open her diaper, take it off, wipe her butt, put a new one on and put her in the clothes Nora laid out last night."

"That's really good and all if I knew what I was unsnapping and using."

Tyler laid Aurora in the changing table next to Amber's. "Watch and learn dancer boy." Tyler demonstrated everything with Chase following along. Amber grinned and laughed at him the whole time.

"You think this is funny?" He asked the baby.

"You know they're too young to talk right?" Tyler asked with a grin.

"Shut up. What's next?"

"We feed them. Follow me." Tyler led Chase into the kitchen and they say Amber and Aurora in their bouncy chairs on the table.

"Hey what are these?" Chase asked.

Tyler looked over his shoulder. "Nora's breast pumps so she can breast feed the babies."

Chase dropped them. "Eww…you have things like that in your kitchen."

"Pass me the eggs." Tyler said.

Chase did and he looked at the two newborns. "They're so quiet."

"They weren't at two this morning." Chase started choking on the apple juice he had just put in his mouth. "You okay man?"

"Yeah." Chase said.

Tyler looked at him. "What did you do?"

"Andie." Chase muttered.

"What?"

"Me and…Andie…might have…been the ones to umm…wake them up…this morning."

"My newborns heard you two have sex! You two were having sex in my house!" Tyler all but yelled.

"Well we're newlyweds."

"Newly whats?"

"Oh." Chase said, "Shit you didn't know did you. Me and Andie got married yesterday."

"You got married…and didn't tell anyone."

"Like Andie told Blake last night, we realized we didn't want a big wedding."

"I can't believe this." Tyler said turning back to the grab the bottles.

Upstairs Nora awoke when the babies didn't wake her. She got up from her bed and saw that Tyler was gone too. "Where the hell is that man?" She wondered. She went downstairs but quickly made her way into Andie and Chase's room. "Andie." Nora said shaking the younger women. "Andie, get up."

Andie rolled over and looked at Nora. "Shh…you're going to wake Chase."

"Chase isn't even in bed. Come with me really quickly. Hurry." Nora said. Andie slid from the bed, Chase's shirt hitting mid-thigh. "So that's what woke the kids up this morning. I thought I heard the walls shake." Nora grinned at the younger woman's blush. "You bitch." Nora whisper yelled when she saw Andie's hand.

"What?"

"What? Do you know what's on your left hand?"

Andie raised her hand. "Oh, crap. Nora we were going to tell you and Tyler. Yesterday before the Showcase we realized that we didn't want a big wedding. So we got married."

"I'm happy for you. I really am but come on I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Follow me and be quiet." Nora said. The two girls quietly crept down the steps and Nora pointed.

"Oh my god." Andie whispered. Chase and Tyler were dancing around the kitchen while the two newborns sat in their chair watching the two grown men. The girls had a hard time keeping in their laughs when Chase and Tyler started to shake their booty. The smaller two girls in the room had no problem gurgling at them. "Watch this." Andie whispered. She walked 'til she got to the doorway of the kitchen. Tyler and Chase had their backs to her. "Wow, you boys certainly know how to shake what your mamas gave ya." Andie said. Nora and Andie watched as the two men jumped and the egg batter in Tyler's hand flew and fell on Chase's head. "Oh this keeps getting better and better."

"What are the two of you doing up?" Tyler asked

"Well, I woke up when Nora came and got me up."

"And I woke up when the babies didn't wake me up like they normally do. What were the two of you doing?"

"We were going to fix the two of you breakfast." Chase said.

"Aww, your so sweet Boy Band."

"Why thank you wifey."

Andie slapped Chase and looked at Tyler. "Ty…"

"It's okay, Chase told me this morning."

"Oh, okay. Nora saw the rings." Andie said to Chase.

Nora grabbed Amber and Andie took Aurora. "We four women will be in the living room. Chase I suggest you take a shower before that sticks to you permanently." Nora said before walking to the living with Andie following.

Chase flicked some egg at Tyler. "Thanks for the bath Tyler."

"What? She scared the shit out of me."

Chase just shook his head and went to take a shower. His cell rang as he was drying off.

"Hello?" He asked not looking at the caller ID to see who it was.

"Chase, I have to tell somebody."

"Blake what's wrong?"

"Natalia's pregnant!" Blake practically screamed.

"Congratulations Blake." Chase was really happy for his brother. "How far along is she?"

"Just over three months."

"That's great. Are you still coming over this afternoon?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay. Listen I have to go, I need to get dressed."

"Bye."

"Bye." Chase hung up and got dressed. Once that was done he went down into the living room. "Guess what."

Andie turned to him, Nora too. "What?" Andie asked

"Blake just called me and told me that Natalia's pregnant."

"Oh my god that's so amazing." Andie said. The couples had breakfast and Chase and Andie went upstairs to pack.

"I'm gonna miss everybody." Andie said.

"Me too but we can come back and visit anytime. In fact I have a surprise for you." Chase opened his suitcase and pulled out some papers, handing them to Andie

"What's this?"

"Open and read."

Down stairs Tyler and Nora looked when they heard a scream. "Everything alright up there?" Tyler yelled up the steps.

"Amazing." Andie yelled back down. She was in Chase's arms with her feet around his waist, arms around his neck. "You are the most amazing man I have ever met." Andie said leaning down to kiss him. "You know…we still have three hours left and everything packed. How 'bout we make the walls shake one last time before we leave?"

"I know there was a reason I married you." Chase practically threw Andie on the bed.

"Why don't you come and show me?"

Tyler looked up at the ceiling. "Please tell me that they aren't doing what I think they're doing."

Nora just smiled. "I don't think they'll have a problem getting pregnant."

"Eww, that is my sister up there. I don't want to hear or need to hear about her sex life or the act in question okay."

A couple hours later Blake, Natalia, Tyler, Nora, and the twins were outside Tyler and Nora's as Chase and Andie left.

"Call us when you get home." Blake said.

"We will." Chase said.

"We'll be watching on TV." Nora said.

Andie looked towards the house. "Duke, Duchess!" The two dogs trotted out to the car. "Oh my god, look on Duke's back."

They all looked to see Teacup riding. "Oh that is too cute." Nora commented.

Teacup jumped down as the two bigger dogs got into the car. "Couldn't you have taken it with you?"

"Shut up Tyler." Nora yelled.

Andie shook her head. "We got to get going."

"Okay." Natalie said.

After hugging everyone Chase and Andie climbed into the car. "Wish us luck."

"Good luck." Tyler said

--

_**Three Months Later:**_

Cat Deely smiled at the audience. "Next up Kaycee and Derek picked hip hop with our new hip hop choreographers Chase and Andie. Lets a look at what happened during practice." The big screen came to life.

_A couple days ago:_

_Kaycee and Derek walked into the studio. "Welcome." Andie said._

"_Oh my god!"_

"_I know I'm bigger since the last you were here." Andie said._

"_Can I touch it?"_

"_Of course." Andie said. Kaycee came over._

"_So, since Chase is being over protective, I'm just here to give creative advice since he won't let me dance."_

"_With good reason." Chase said._

"_I'm pregnant not sick."_**Almost Six Years Later:**

**Epilogue:**

"Mommy, I got to go potty."

Andie Collins looked down at her oldest son. "Okay, honey, you're going to have to wait for a few minutes."

Five year old Wyatt Collins shook his head. "No mommy, I have to go now."

"Okay sweetie. Mommy has to go pee to but she has to hold it 'til Daddy gets here." Andie tried to reason with her son.

"But mommy…"

"Wyatt Collins. Why are you arguing with your mother?"

Wyatt turned and jumped into Chase's arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey buddy." Chase said.

"Daddy!" Three year old Jacob Collins or JC said.

Andie gave JC to Chase. "Can you take them to the bathroom while I go?"

"Yeah sure." Chase said kissing her on the lips. "Damn it's good to be home."

"I missed you." Andie whispered.

"I missed you too."

"Daddy, potty now!" Wyatt said.

Chase grinned at Andie before the family headed to the bathroom. After collecting Chase's stuff the family headed back to their house.

"Oh it's good to be home." Chase said dropping his bags on the floor.

"You better be picking that up." A voice said. "Andie made me clean this whole house."

Chase turned to Tyler and grinned. "Whipped." Chase muttered.

"Shut up. You would do it to if there was a scary, hormonal, pregnant woman chasing you with a cast-iron frying pan."

Chase turned to Andie. "You chased him with a frying pan?"

Andie placed a hand on her six month pregnant belly.

"No, that was me." Nora said as she waddled her way into the living room at seven months pregnant.

"Oh." Chase said. He looked around the room. "Where are the girls?"

"Amber and Aurora are outside with Kaycee." Amber and Aurora were now six, and Kaycee was Nora and Tyler's three year old.

"How's my fourth god-daughter?" Chase asked touching Nora's belly.

"Wonderful. The doctors said I'm right on target. I just want her to pop out already. This is the third time I had to lose my figure." Nora complained. Andie sat next to her sister-in-law. "Tyler!" Nora called.

Tyler forced a smile "Yes baby?"

"Can you get me another drink?" Nora asked.

Andie looked at Chase. "Me too."

The boys nodded and went into the kitchen. "So how is my god-son?" Nora asked

"Good. I just don't think I'm going to make it with four young boys around the house."

Nora looked confused. "Andie…this is only your third."

"Oh, I was counting Chase. You know I caught him trying to sneak them out to go paintballing after I told Chase that I didn't want them playing 'til they were older."

"Tyler walks around with the girls like he's their bodyguard. I'm like Tyler, they're only six and three. They still think that boys have cooties."

"Wait 'til they really start dating."

"I don't even want to think about that." Tyler said handing Nora her drink.

Chase turned the light to the bathroom off later that night and crawled in bed. "Oh, it's so nice to go to sleep in my own bed."

Andie cuddled into his arms, his hand resting on her tummy, hers on top of his. "I missed you a lot. It wasn't the same without you home."

"Well, that was the last job 'til after the baby is born."

"No more leaving?" Andie asked sitting up and looking at him.

"No more leaving. I'm home to stay." Chase said. Andie grinned at him before leaning down to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Andie said.

"We love you." Two excited voices shouted from the doorway.

Andie threw open the covers. "Come on boys, climb in." All four Collin's cuddled together, the smallest and youngest ones in the middle.

_**And they all lived happily ever after…NOT!!  
**_

_**--**_**Britt, you've been with me through it all and I can't thank you enough. Without you this would be whole lot messer. To all the readers, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


End file.
